It's not Over yet
by UnleashYourWildSideInuKag
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been going out for a while, but kagome is tired of the old sex life.. Will one night change everything? INUKAG 3 Rated M For Lemons! R&R First story :D


**It's Not Over Yet**

**Summary: One-Shot! Kagome and Inuyasha have been together for 2 years, but Kagome can't stand that Inuyasha doesn't really do anything when they have sex, but the original Routine. Nor does he pay attention to her like she wishes he used to. But will one night change everything? RATED M For LEMONS and Language. (Not good at summaries) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or any of the Characters! All Credit goes to the Owner. Anyways Enjoy. **

Kagome Higurashi is a 24 old Bakery chef in her cupcake shop called "Higurashi Bakery". She has long black silky hair, wide chocolate brown eyes, white/lightly tanned skin, and one hell of a body. Her Boyfriend Inuyasha is 26 years old. He works at a famous toy company. Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for 2 years. They had met in there last years of College. This past year has become a drag between Kagome and Inuyasha. They just don't have the connection Kagome thought they had. Their sex life has dulled because Inuyasha doesn't want to do anything different, Kagome wants to spice it up but he won't listen to her. She has talked to him over 5 times about it, and he doesn't seem to listen to her at all. Kagome is fed up with it.

**KPOV**

"Inuyasha we need to talk." I whispered into the phone.

"About what?" He asked sounding irritated. I sighed.

"You'll find out when you get here. Go to my work on my lunch break at 12:00." I hissed.

"Whatever." He sighed and hung up.

Ugh. Time is ticking by slowly. Around 11:58 he walked through the doors of the bakery. He looked stunning. His silver hair was pulled out nicely, and the look on his face made my heart melt.

"Sango, I'm going on my lunch break." I nudged her and moved away from cash register so she could take over. I felt my nerves rising again as I nodded for him to follow me to a table in the back room. I had been practicing my speech all morning and it didn't feel right but it did.

"So, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" He asked, twirling his thumbs back and forth.

"Oh, right. Inuyasha, I have gone over our problems multiple times you can't seem to change them. Our sex life sucks, and you treat me like you don't care anymore." I sighed and grabbed his hands pulling them into mine. I looked in his with sincerity.

"Inuyasha…I think we need to break up." I whispered.

"What?" A wave of shocked crossed his face, and his grip on my hands tightened.

"We need to break up." I repeated myself. His hands fell out of mine. He stared at me with a blank face, then pain crossed his face. I gave him a sad smile, and got up to walk away.

"This isn't over Kagome, I can promise you that." He growled at me. Sighing I turned to face him and nodded.

"Yes it is Inuyasha." I felt pain in my chest, but I felt somewhat relieved. I watched him as he stormed out of the bakery with anger.

Oh Inuyasha…

Exactly a week in a half had passed and Inuyasha hadn't spoken to me at all. He didn't answer my calls or text messages. I was getting worried about him, but then again I am the one who broke up with him. Wednesdays were always slow days so I decided to close up the shop early when I got a call from Inuyasha. I immediately dropped everything and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kagome, meet me at my place." His voice was cold and dark.

"Oh, Okay." I answered without hesitation.

I locked up the shop and began to walk to Inuyasha's. It was about a 15 minute walk from the bakery. It was really chilly outside, and I had a strange feeling as if someone was following me or watching me. I quickened my pace and walked faster. I am creeped out now. My breath hitched when I saw a tall dark man staring at me from inside an alley. I panicked and my body froze. He wrapped his arms around me and I was about to scream when he shoved a cloth in my mouth and in a deep husky voice told me to 'shut up.' Before I knew it everything went black…

**Third Person POV**

When Kagome had finally awakened she couldn't see anything. 'Is this a blind fold?' she thought as she tried to check but noticed her hands were tied stretched out. She began to panic and tried to scream but her scream was muffled by some sort of rubber ball. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. I need to get out of here.' She struggled with all her might but the rope tying her feet and arms were too tight. Not long before she had awaken she heard footsteps walk into the room.

"Ah, you're awake." The man chuckled in humor. His voice was husky and very deep. Kagome struggled to move, but still had no luck.

"Baby, you can't get out of these ropes." He chuckled as he dragged a long claw down the side of her cheek. The man took off a sheet that was covering Kagome's naked body. He moaned in delight as he saw her body. Her neck was pulsing and sweating with fear. Her nipples were pink and hard. Her boobs were the perfect size. The man's eyes raked down her body and finally his eyes landed on the treasure, her pussy. He had her legs spread apart so you could see everything that was going on down there. Kagome began to panic when she realize she was naked.

"Hush baby." The man whispered as he climbed himself on to the bed on top of her. The man himself was naked too. He blew on her boob making them harden more, then he spit on them and rubbed the right nipples with his fingers. Kagome couldn't help but moan in pleasure as his sharp claws raked over her tender nipple. The man rubbed her left nipple as he dipped down and began to suck and tug on her nipple with his teeth. With that Kagome moaned in pleasure arching her back giving him a sign that she liked it. The man chuckled and pulled himself off of her. He grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed it all over her boobs and stomach. Kagome's pussy began to ache badly and fill with wet juices. She loved the feel of his tong on her body. The man dipped down and began to lick up the sweet syrup off her belly, he tonged her belly button and made his way up to her chocolate covered boobs. His tong dragged around the rim of her boobs and she moaned at the feel of that too. He licked and licked and came upon her nipple again except this time he sucked on them hard and bit them a little causing Kagome to moan out in pleasure some more. After he licked off all the chocolate off her nipples and boobs he crawled off of her and looked at her now soaking wet pussy. Kagome blew out another moan. 'Fuck Me' Kagome thought as she arched her back.

The man was impressed with how wet she was.

"Someone really enjoyed her nipples sucking?" He chuckled.

"Darling, I can't wait to see how wet you are when I'm done with you." The man chuckled. Kagome went through another panic and started to scream.

"Nuh-uh no screaming." The man had sliced off the rope that was holding her legs apart. As soon as she felt her legs let loose she shut her legs close tight, but the man before her was way stronger then she was and he just unwrapped her like a piece of candy.

"Let's not be naughty now." He said huskily as he scooted her ass down so he could get a better eat at her pussy.

"Mmmm wet and moist. The way I like it." The man slowly spread her lips apart and with the tip of his tong slowly dragged it up and down her pussy. Kagome couldn't help but let out a loud moan, and more juices appeared. He began to give kisses on the outside of her lips, at times slowly seeping his tong in to get a drink. She moaned in response with each lick.

"Let's get inside of this beautiful pussy of yours." He groaned at the smell as he spread her lips apart.

"Delicious." He groaned. The man began to lick and suck on her Clint, hard and fast. She moaned in pleasure as did the man loving the taste of her juicy pussy. He shoved his middle finger in her entrance while still licking the top of her Clint. Kagome arched her back in joy, and started to thrust her hips forward waiting for him to move his finger. He held it there for a minute teasing her and wiggled his finger inside of her a couple times causing her to moan even louder than before. He thrusted in one finger enjoying the warm feel of her pussy, and as it got slicker, he slid two in there. As she rode his fingers her boobs jiggled out of control with the force. Wasn't long before her walls tightened around his fingers making her cum with a load moan of pleasure. He kept thrusting in and out letting her ride out her orgasm.

The man knelt his head down and lapped at her juices licking and sucking at her entrance for more. He licked over her entrance once more before shoving his tong in her pussy. Kagome moaned as she felt the feel of his tong wiggle and just slid in and out of her easily.

"oooh fucjjhk!" Kagome manage to moan as he went faster. She had never been tonged. While tonging her with his mouth he shoved a finger in her ass without her knowing and out of nowhere came a moan and a shot of cum squirted in his mouth. The man was so hard from all the reactions her body was giving to his offerings. Pulling his tong out of her, he pulled back and crawled all the way up to Kagome's head. Her face was sweaty and she was panting like crazy. The man smiled at her.

"If I take this gag ball off you have to listen to what I say or else." He warned her as he unlatched the gag ball. She closed her mouth, wetting her mouth. She knew what was coming.

"Open your mouth, and suck my dick." He demanded. She opened her mouth and shoved his dick inside of her mouth thrusting in and out of her mouth. She sucked and gagged on his dick multiple times before he shot cum in her mouthing. Forcing her to swallow he kept thrusting his dick in groaning and enjoying the pleasure she gave him.

"Fuck girl, you know how to suck." He complimented her. She sucked and lightly scrapped her teeth on the sides of his dick. He came a second time this time pulled out and spit the seed all over her face. Before he backed off he put the gag ball back in her mouth and crawled off her.

Sitting at the edge of the bed the man put both of her legs on his shoulder, giving him access to put his dick in her vagina. He slowly edged his head in her entrance stretching her so he would fit in fast. As soon as she moaned he knew he was able to fit. He thrusted in her fast and kept the pace. Kagome moaned and loved the feeling of his dick inside of her. She grabbed the sheets tight helping him thrust when she felt a tingle from her toes curl to a tight knotting feeling in her stomach. The man felt she was coming so he sped up his pace allowing her walls to tighten around him. She arched her back holding on the sheets and moaned so loud, he kept thrusting.

"Fuck girl!" The man groaned as he kept thrusting. "You're so fucking tight and oh god warm!" He groaned and sped up as he felt his orgasm nock him in the stomach..

"Oh fuck yes!" He pulled out and shot the cum all over her belly. "Oh god baby girl." He groaned. But he wasn't done. He pulled her legs all the way up, and got a great fucking position for her ass.

"This is going to hurt." He warned her and thrusted his cock in her ass hole. She cried out in pain, but as he let it adjust she started to wiggle and moan.

"Faster! Oh please!" She moaned over the gag ball.

"If you wish." He thrusted in her hard and fast. Surprised he was Cumming before she was. Slowing his pace, he came in her ass but still rode her until he felt her ass hole tighten around his dick and she came in a burst of mixed emotions across her face.

"OH FUCK!" She moaned in pleasure. He pulled out of her, panting. He slapped her ass and then climbed up to her, taking off the gag ball. He leaned down for a kiss but she rejected.

"Baby if you want blind fold off, you got to kiss me." He said in a panting husky voice.

"Please, please take it off." She begged.

"Kiss me then." He replied. He went for another kiss and she replied it back.

The man went to untie the blind fold and took a few minutes for Kagome to adjust to the lightening. And then she was mind fucked.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed. He smirked at her in response.

"YOU FUCKING RAPED ME YOU ASS HOLE!" She cursed at him.

"Excuse me missy? You took it. You could have bit my dick off instead you sucked and egged me on to do it more. If you liked it.. it's not rape." Inuyasha replied with a smirk still on his face.

"Bu-Bu-Bu" Inuyasha covered her lips with his finger.

"I told you… It's not over yet." Inuyasha replied in a delvish grin.

**Author Note: Ah! I hoped you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know ! I'm sorry if it sucked but this is my first Lemon One-Shot. Matter of fact First Story ^_^ I did the Third person because I felt I could describe what there both thinking on the matter, and explain it better. Anyways! Favorite! Review! Let me know what you think! 3 Lots of Love**

**~ Ashley is Out xoxox. **


End file.
